


Touch Your Blood, Hold Your Scars

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad Ending, Community: kink_bingo, Gore, Guro, Insanity, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is trapped a world of nothing but pain, but he doesn't care. Aoba is with him and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Your Blood, Hold Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wildcard square on my kink_bingo card. Follows the canon of Noiz's main bad end. The title comes from the lyrics of Noiz's bad end song, _Feel Your Noise_.

Noiz didn't know how long he'd been trapped, but it was long enough to experience the depths of suffering and pain. None of it was real, but he didn't care; he'd never felt anything like this before, so the sensation was real enough to him. The stinging, near unbearable burn of his skin, the pressure of his own movements were enough to split flesh and crush bone... it was all he'd ever wanted, and the best part was that he didn't have to face it alone.

Aoba stared at Noiz, lips moving wordlessly. Noiz laughed and leaned forward to press his lips against Aoba's eyelids; he felt fresh pain bloom on hip lips and blood run down his chin as Aoba's eyelashes cut through his flesh like fine, sharp blades. When he pulled back, reflexively and pointlessly licking the blood from his lip as he went, he felt his face crack into a wide grin. His body was shaking with laughter by the time Aoba's eyes blinked open. They were haemorrhaged, blood red and watering from that simple touch; Noiz could see Aoba wince as the saltiness of his tears stung the cuts on his cheeks. He was laughing out loud now, ribs aching and skin tearing with every burst of sound that escaped his throat.

Noiz kept laughing until he felt his head swim from pain and lack of air; he bit down on his own bottom lip and felt his skin split open under the minute pressure of his own teeth. He spat a mouthful of blood to the side and brushed his tongue across the wound in a vain attempt to soothe the pain. Aoba was still staring – it wouldn't be right to say that he was staring at him, Noiz thought, because it honestly seemed like Aoba was staring _through_ him – but Noiz didn't care where he was looking as long as he could never, ever look away.

“Aoba,” Noiz breathed. “Hey, Aoba.”

Aoba stayed perfectly still, and were it not for the shallow rise and fall of his breathing then Noiz would have been worried that Aoba had finally succumbed to the pain. But no, that was impossible. That couldn't be right because they should have been dead long ago, should have already spilled every last drop of their blood, torn the flesh clean from their bones and left nothing between them.

Aoba couldn't do that to him. He couldn't be left alone again. The thought was stifling, suffocating in a way that made Noiz's breath catch in his throat on reflex. He needed to keep Aoba's attention on him, only him. He needed to keep Aoba with him.

Noiz ran his hands down the side of Aoba's body, ignoring the burn caused by the friction. Aoba's skin was like sandpaper against his own, but Noiz could see Aoba's own skin cut and tear under his touch. That still wasn't enough to stir Aoba from his half-gone state, and Noiz felt panic settle in his throat in the form of an uncomfortable, choking lump.

“No.”

This wasn't happening. Choking back tears that stung every inch of his cut and bleeding skin, Noiz dug his fingertips into Aoba's side and grit his teeth at the satisfying give of Aoba's skin and the lukewarm stickiness of Aoba's blood running between his fingers and down his arms, the ache of Aoba's skin and flesh sticking beneath his nails. Noiz felt the vibration of Aoba talking beneath his hands before he heard him, fingertips pressed solidly against slick bone and bleeding flesh, holding Aoba close as he took in several ragged lungfuls of air.

Noiz felt tears flow down his cheeks again, and this time he didn't even mind the horrid, stinging burn that came from having the salty water run across his skin.

“ _Aoba_. You're back.”

Aoba groaned softly in the back of his throat, his voice distorted by the gurgling noise of him choking on his own blood and spit. Noiz shuddered at the sound; maybe he would have been repulsed by that sound once upon a time, but now all it meant was that Aoba was still with him.

“Knew you wouldn't leave,” Noiz murmured, breathing becoming ragged as his fingers dug deeper into Aoba's flesh. His skin was starting to burn and peel under the pressure of his own grip, but he wouldn't let go. Couldn't let go. The lines were blurred and he didn't give a damn because all that mattered was that Aoba could never leave him here alone.

Aoba coughed, blood and spit overflowing from his mouth and down his chin. Noiz resisted the urge to wipe it away; instead, he pressed his fingers deeper still, up to his knuckles. He felt the skin cut away from the tops of his own fingers as they pressed against Aoba's ribs, the bone slicing away at his flesh as if it were cut by the sharpest of blades. He could see Aoba's pain, feel it in the desperate hitching of his breath as he pressed deeper. Blood and gore swelled around his hand and Noiz almost felt like he could cry again, even though felt like he was choking on his own relief. The warmth of Aoba's body all around his hand and against his skin as it ran down his arm, that was proof that Aoba was still here with him.

That was the most important thing, the realization and acceptance that he'd never be alone again as long as he didn't let this go. He could feel Aoba's heartbeat thrumming against his breastbone and resonating through his ribs, and if he moved a little deeper – deep enough that Aoba's breath changed from a rough, even rhythm to a pained gasp, deep enough that his whole hand was engulfed in warmth – he could feel it better still, as if he was holding Aoba's whole life in his hand.

It made him ache so desperately for him, made his head swim with possession and want. He pulled his hand out of Aoba's body sharply. The horrific sound of his fingers separating from Aoba's torn flesh meant nothing when he heard the muted hiss of pain and saw Aoba's teeth clench until his gums bled from the pressure. His hand was slick with blood and gore, but this was Aoba's blood, and even if he hadn't been as hard as he was he never could have wasted it.

“Hey, Aoba,” Noiz whispered, voice shaky and hand sliding to the small of Aoba's back and to the inside of his thighs, “it hurts, right? But it's okay... because it's good, isn't it? Being here with me.”

Aoba groaned softly as Noiz's fingers pressed into his hole. He was already slick inside but Noiz liked watching Aoba's face as he prepared him, his expression treading on a fine line between anticipation and hurt. Noiz hummed low in his throat and leaned back as much as he could manage, skin tearing and bleeding as he separated from Aoba. It was actually a little easier this way, once the unbearable burning on his chest died to a dull sting and the blood began to clot over open wounds. This way he could see Aoba's face change as he pressed three fingers into him, lick the blood spilling down his own arm and the curves of Aoba's thighs as Aoba's body opened for him.

Aoba made a sound that was the closest thing to a cry Noiz had heard from him since they became trapped here, and Noiz shook his head and pressed a kiss to the curve of his hipbone in response.

“Don't do that, Aoba. It's fine. We're here, right? Together. It's fine. Don't do it.”

He felt his own lip cut open as he pulled away, and something small and metallic dropped into the dip of Aoba's navel, slicing open his skin as it went. He grabbed it between his thumb and forefinger, and when he saw what it was his face split into a broad grin; it was one of his own piercings, one of the ones that used to go through his bottom lip. 

He laughed and licked the gaping wound in his lip before using all of the willpower he had left to shift against Aoba's body, position the head of his cock against Aoba's hole and press inside.

It was good as it always was despite the pain; the slick heat of Aoba's body welcoming him in was enough to distract him from the hurt. Aoba gasped and arched weakly as Noiz settled inside of him, and Noiz groaned with want. The wet warmth of Aoba's blood running down his cock and pooling in his lap made him shudder, and he lurched forward with energy born from desperation to kiss Aoba, split lip stinging and weeping at the pressure. He'd waited long enough, and Aoba's body always had a habit of testing the limit of his patience. He thrust shallowly, the stimulation he felt from only this almost too much for him. The soft sounds coming from Aoba's throat were exciting Noiz far too much, and when he raised one bleeding hand weakly to press at Aoba's lips and felt the pressure of his teeth split his skin open he felt his body shudder as he came hard inside of Aoba, Aoba's name on his tongue.

He used the last of his strength to pull out, staring with morbid fascination of the mingled red and white running down the inside of Aoba's thighs. Aoba was panting, just a little past half-hard from the stimulation and looking desperately into Noiz's eyes Noiz hummed softly, amused, and slid one hand to Aoba's cock. The fresh blood on his hands made everything slick, and despite the fact that Aoba's sensitive flesh was bleeding, blistering and chafing under the friction, Noiz could feel him getting hard. Precome beaded at the tip of Aoba's cock and Noiz slid his fingernail across the slit and smeared it across the head.

Aoba's lips were moving again. Noiz stared at him, trying to read his words before Aoba raised one hand weakly and beckoned him closer. Noiz did as he was told, Aoba's gaze practically holding him in thrall until he turned his head and pressed the frayed shell of his ear against Aoba's lips.

“... Noiz...”

“Aoba,” Noiz whispered, voice almost reverent as his hand worked over Aoba's cock. “What? What is it?”

“... stop.”

Noiz froze.

“Let me go. Let me... _go_.”

“No,” Noiz said, shaking his head and beginning to jerk Aoba's cock again, faster this time. “I can't do that.”

Aoba moaned softly at the renewed stimulation, and Noiz's face twisted into a grin.

“It's fine here, isn't it? Just the two of us.”

Aoba was close now; Noiz could feel his cock twitching against his palm. He laughed softly and rested his head on Aoba's chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart.

“Don't leave me here alone, Aoba. Don't.”

His words were enough to drive Aoba over the edge with a soft whine of pain, and Noiz watched with elated relief as Aoba's come spilled onto his hand. He raised his hand weakly, managing to lick it almost halfway clean before his strength gave in and he collapsed, boneless against Aoba's chest.

“See, Aoba?” Noiz breathed. “It's fine here. Just the two of us. It's good.”

Noiz felt Aoba's body relax into his touch, acceptance of Noiz's words settling in as blood and come dried sticky on their skin. That was what he'd been craving; he wanted Aoba to be with him, to share this pain with him. It was all he wanted, and Aoba was finally accepting his feelings.

Noiz honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.


End file.
